Hidden Melodys
by LambertFan
Summary: Melody Yoo is your average, freak of a 19 year old. However, her life takes an unexpected twist when a surprise guest shows up at her door..... Rated M for Descriptive Scenes
1. Unexpected Guests

*Ding Dong*

Who the hell is ringing the doorbell at this time of night?! It's 11:30. I'm in my room with my guitar. Of course.

"Mel, honey, can you answer the door?" I heard my mom call groggily from her room. She has to work tomorrow.

Reluctantly putting my guitar down, I walked to the front door. Opening it, I was face-to-face with a muscular, angry-looking man.

"Hello, Miss, is one of your parents in?" The man asked in a deep, rough, but polite voice.

"Umm, my mom's asleep and my dad is on a business trip." I said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"What's goin' on, Pierce?" I heard a voice say from the darkness. I strained my eyes, but I could not pick out who had spoken.

"Nothing, sir, I'll have this taken care of momentarily." Pierce answered.

"Pierce, man, I told you to call me Adam." I heard the voice say again. Adam?....Nah.

"So…" I said expectantly.

"Oh, yes, terribly sorry about the time." Pierce said quickly. "Do you have a phone that I could use? Both Adam and mine are dead."

I'm not one to be easily persuaded.

"May I ask why you need it?"

"Lemme take care of this, Pierce." Adam said, laughing.

"But, Ad-" Pierce started.

Then, right on my front step was Adam Lambert. My jaw dropped.

He smiled. "Hi, I'm Adam. My tour bus just kind of broke down. Do you think I could use your phone to call the other bus?"

I stuttered. "Ye-Yes."

He stepped forward and gestured toward the door. "May I?"

I nodded in amazement. Humored, he walked into my house. MY HOUSE. **ADAM LAMBERT**.

I heard tiny beeping noises. He found the phone. "Hey, Monte…..Yeah, I know, it's dead….In a suburb near NYC…..Bus broke down."

I watched him. His every move. Suddenly, his facial expression switched from content to worry. He hung up the phone.

"Every…Everything okay?" I muttered.

"The band is already in Maine. We have a gig tomorrow." He said, concern filling his voice.

"I…uh…"

He put his face in his hands. His shoulders rose and fell at an unsteady tempo.

Of course, the Citizen Vein reunion tour! But…He just gave two back-to-back shows in NYC. He must be exhausted.

Pierce tried to comfort him. Then, whispering in my ear, he said, "Maybe I should just let you handle this. Physical things, I can deal with. I'm a little squeamish with the psych stuff." Pierce winked and left, heading out to the bus.

I glared after him. What am I supposed to do?

"Umm….A-Adam?" I whispered.

He removed his hands from his face. His guyliner was smudging with his tears. "I'm sorry." He said, calmly. "I'm just thinking of all of the disappointed people in Maine."

I squee'd a little after he addressed me.

"Are..Are you okay?" he asked me.

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes." I squeaked.

He grinned a bit.

Pierce re-entered the house. "Adam, I have some bad news. The bus battery is completely dead and the transmission's shot."

"You two can crash here." I blurted, instantly wishing I could take it back. My house….Well, it's not the best looking place ever. My mom, dad, and I….we don't have much. But it's home.

"Oh, no, I couldn't invade." Adam said humbly. Pierce nudged his arm. Adam gave a sheepish look. "But, I have to admit, I miss sleeping in a room that isn't in motion."

"It's set then." Pierce smiled. What is this guy? A matchmaker or something?

I put my head down. "There…umm, there's only one spare bed."

"That's fine, I'll sleep on the bus." Pierce said. He then scooted out.

It was Adam and I. Alone. In the kitchen. Awkward.

"So…umm…what's your name?" he asked me.

"Mel….Short for Melody." I said. "I'm 19..I think Pierce thought I was younger. I get that a lot."

Adam analyzed me with his deep, blue-grey eyes. "It must've been the lighting."

"So, umm, you'll be staying in…my room." I said, embarrassed. "There's a spare bed there for when family comes over."

"That's cool with me." Adam said.

"Thanks so much for your hospitality." He kissed my hand and followed the beam of light to my doorway.

"Mel?" I heard my mom call. I quickly walked to her doorway.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Who's here?" she asked.

How do I say this? "Adam….Adam Lambert, Mom."

"Oh..Okay. Brush your teeth…" she said sleepily, drifting back into a deep sleep.

Well, I guess she'll figure out who the surprise guest is in the morning. Suddenly, I heard a haunting melody coming from my room.


	2. Fantasies

"Goin' nowhere, goin' nowhere."

I slowly walked to my doorway. Adam was sitting on the spare bed, back facing me. He had my guitar in hand. MY guitar.

"And there tears are filling up their glasses. No expression, no expression."

"That's….that's beautiful." I whispered. He instantly reeled around. His face was stricken with surprise.

"Sorry I startled you." I said. "Please…..go on."

And there we sat. In my small, drafty room. Adam Lambert singing and playing my guitar. I hesitantly added harmonies to the song.

With the final chord, he said, "You have a lovely voice."

I couldn't believe my ears. I blushed. "No, I really don't…"

He tipped my chin up, positioning my face directly in front of his. Our gazes instantly met. There was a spark filling the thick air we breathed. "Yes, you do."

His breath was fresh. Spearmint. At his compliment, I broke our gaze. He frowned a bit. Leaning in, he lightly brushed his lips across mine. "Have some confidence, dear."

The breath caught in my throat. I shivered a bit. He frowned. "Maybe….Maybe I should keep you warm tonight."

I stammered. "Uh…umm…uh."

"Only if you want, though. I didn't realize how cold a summer evening could get." He said, his breath now on my neck.

"I…umm…yes…I want." I breathed. What am I doing? Is this real? Did Adam Lambert just ask for MY permission…to sleep with me???

"It's getting late, Mel. Go ahead, get under the covers." He said lovingly. Almost paternally…Wait, is that what this is? Is he being protective in a parental way?

I walked a few steps to my bed and climbed in. He took off his jacket and skinny jeans to reveal black and grey striped boxers. His boxers matched his pants?!

He smiled. "I know what you're thinking."

I blushed.

He climbed into bed, pulling the covers over both of us. Kissing me lightly on the cheek, he said goodnight. He put his arm around my shoulders. Now that he had mentioned it, I was kind of chilled. I nuzzled closer to him and fell asleep. Nope, he's definitely not being paternal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I yawned and stretched out on my bed. Oh my God, was last night a dream? Afraid to open my eyes to the miserable life I lead, I squinted them and looked around the room.

Nothing. No jacket. No jeans. Nobody next to me. No Adam. Just another stupid, juvenile dream. I screamed into my pillow with frustration.

Numbly, I jumped out of bed, going to the front door and yanking it open. No bus. Nothing.

I collapsed on the floor, mindlessly sobbing. How could I ever let myself believe that something special could happen to me? How could I let myself believe that somebody as talented and…._perfect_ as Adam Lambert would even acknowledge my existence?

Shakily getting up, I walk to the kitchen. A note from Mom lies on the counter.

**Mel,**

**Please do the dishes. And, please, don't spend your ****whole**** day playing your guitar. Get outside in the sun, sweetie!**

**Love you,**

**Mom**

I rolled my eyes. Well…maybe she has a point. I look pretty sickly. Picking up the newspaper, another piece of paper dropped to the floor.

_Melody,_

_Pierce and I are going with the tow truck to their station. Have to get the bus checked out. Be back soon._

_Hearts,_

_Adam_

My heart stopped beating. It wasn't a dream. Adam Lambert really is here. He's really interested in me!.....Well, maybe not interested….Yes. I smiled slyly to myself.


	3. Interruptions

A knock at the door.

"Come in!" I screamed from the bathroom. I have spent the last half an hour making myself "Lambertized" for Adam. I mean, come on, I'm a fangirl. Can't help myself.

"Mel?" Adam called through the house. "Where are you, honey?"

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back. "And don't come looking for me!"

I heard a grin play on his lips. "Okay."

I must admit it, I look….good. I'm in my favorite Citizen Vein t-shirt (Christmas), my favorite dark wash skinny jeans (babysitting money), and some eyeliner I dug out from my 'dark' days. I had forgotten how…badass I look in eyeliner. Adding the last touches to my makeup, I walk to the kitchen.

Adam is pacing. I instantly turn off my smolder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He never looked up. "The repairman said that the bus is too far gone to repair."

"Oh…" I whispered.

He looked up at me. Surprise filled his eyes, changed to desire, and then went blank. "Pierce and I will find a hotel room. We'll be out of here by tonight."

He walked toward my room. I followed.

"Adam, please talk to me." I pleaded.

His voice choked a bit. "I've already done enough."

"Where is this coming from?" I asked desperately.

He didn't answer. He sat down on the spare bed.

My eyes welled with tears. Tears of anger….frustration…confusion. Damn it. "Is…is it me?"

"It's not you, it's me." He replied hollowly.

Mentally smacking myself, I said, "I'm not sorry for prying. I'll just let you go."

"The tour is done." He said.

I let him vent, knowing there was more coming.

"Monte and Tommy said they were done." He continued. "Said it's too much hype for them. They're sick of people seeing Citizen Vein as a one man show."

"Oh, Adam."

"They think fame has changed me." He said. "I'm still the same Adam, though.." He looked at me, pain filling his eyes. "At least…I think I am…I don't even know who I am anymore."

Tears now streaming down my face, I impulsively grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit. Surprised, he looked up at me.

"Listen, okay? Do NOT blame yourself for Monte and Tommy's decision." I said, sternly through m y tears. "You are NOT a bad person."

He averted his gaze. His pain radiated from his blue-grey eyes.

"Look at me." I whispered tenderly.

Slowly, he looked up.

"I'm…I'm here for you. No matter what." I whispered. My mind was reeling. Am I really sitting here comforting a suicidal singer? I grabbed his arm, turning it so his wrist faced up. "Eye of Horus. Rejects negative energy. Don't let this one bump in the road get you down."

His voice came out slightly raspy. "I want you."

This quiet desperation made me shiver. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. In this kiss was anger, depression, confusion- aggression. I answered with the same emotion. He reached for my Citizen Vein shirt, slowly and seductively inching it upward. Our lips left for only a moment as he pulled the shirt over my head.

He swiftly unbuttoned his own shirt as I began caressing his smooth, freckly chest. Teasingly, he squeezed my sides. I squee'd a bit and he smiled.

His lust and desire intensified as he rubbed my back. I teasingly began unzipping his skinny jeans. Suddenly, he flipped over, leaving me on the bottom. He held me down, taking complete control of the situation.

I was suddenly very relieved I bought that black, lacy thong from WalMart as Adam undressed me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I quietly purred. Adam smiled seductively, giving me 'the eyes' and responding with a light bite on my earlobe.

"Ready darling?" he asked, 'glambulge' swelling.

"Yes…"I breathed.

The door busted open.

"Hey, Ada- OHH!" Pierce said, turning away immediately.

I was speechless. I desperately tried to cover myself as Adam rushed Pierce out.

Zoning in and out, Adam's and Pierce's angry voices echoing in my head, I black out.


	4. Loss

"Mel?...Mel, baby, are you okay?" I hear a distant voice call out.

My eyes flutter.

"Everything's alright, now." The voice called out again. "We can finish what we started."

My eyes and thoughts were still disoriented.

Suddenly, I felt something enter and cried out in pain. Everything instantly came back into focus.

A gasp and an exit. "Darling, I'm so sorry!! I didn't realize you ere a virgin." Adam's eyes showed that he deeply felt my pain.

I tried to find the words to speak. "Adam, let me get this straight…." He put his head down. "Did I just lose my virginity to the sexiest man alive?" He grinned. "Whatever did I do to deserve this?" I teased.

Growling, he re-entered. This time, I was hit with ultimate pleasure. Feeling him move to a steady tempo. Occasionally exiting to tease me. I moan. He laughs. He pulls out and teases me with his tongue. Licking and nibbling in between my thighs, I giggle and cry out in pleasure. As I feel myself getting wet, I feel him slowly drag his tongue up and down my lower region. I bite my lip to keep from screaming.

"And I'm feelin' good." Adam seductively started singing under his breath.

"Let….Let me try something." I panted.

"Anything, love." He said, caressing me gently.

I got up. Steadying myself, I moved to the end of the bed. "Close your eyes." I whispered.

He obeyed.

Nervously, but confidently, reaching out, I massaged his glambulge. His facial expression turned to pleasure. I continued, rubbing harder and harder, bringing up the tempo. He growled and softly moaned my name. Without warning, I swallowed him. His taste was the best thing I had tasted in my entire life. I sucked harder. He answered. I swiveled my tongue around him. He pushed deeper in. I nibbled gently. He moaned louder, sweat beads forming on his upper lip.

I released him. Climbing on top of him, I seductively licked the sweat from his lip.

He was gasping for air. "And you….you are….were a virgin?"

"Just because I was a virgin doesn't mean I didn't know it was done." I answered with a passionate kiss.

"I love you." He whispered as he held me close.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

A door slams. "Mel, honey, I'm home from work!" Mom yelled through the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mood of the moment instantly made a 180.

"Oh my God, Oh my God." I repeated as I frantically got dressed and tried to calm myself.

"Mel, honey." Adam whispered, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Breathe. Let me handle this."

How is he this calm after all of that so quickly?!? Oh, duh, I'm sure he has had this feeling a million times before….

I worked on slowing my breathing. "Okay."

He pulled his pants and shirt on.

"Mel?" Mom yelled.

Adam walked out of my room. I braced myself for Mom's reaction.

A blood-curling scream. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!"

I ran out to the kitchen to find Adam trying to calm my mom down. She held the broom in her hands threateningly.

"Mel, you stay aw-" Mom started.

"MOM!" I yelled over her. "He's with me. Remember, I told you who was here last night?"

She put the broom down, looking less frazzled now. "Adam Lambert?"

He smiled, still backing away from my crazy mother. "Umm, yes, hi!"

"Mel, honey, can I speak to you in my room?" Mom asked, smiling, as she spoke through her teeth.

"Yes, Mom." I mumbled.

We walked to her room. She closed the door. Oh, jeez.

"Melody Ann Yoo." Mom said, sternly. "Explain yourself. NOW."

"Mom, he just showed up last ni-"

"Last night?! Oh, really now? Where was I, missy?" she interrupted.

"BED, Mom! I told you and you told me to brush my teeth!"

"You are a kid. You can't just go allowing strange men inside, even if he is famous!" she said, speaking in a higher, mocking voice at the end of her rant.

I fumed. "Mom, I am NOT a child. You CANNOT talk to me like a child. I am an adult in college."

"As long as you're under your parents' roof, you're the child." She shot back.

"Oh, really, Mom? Well guess what?" I took a deep breath. "I had SEX. Intense, arousing, erotic SEX."

Mom's jaw dropped. Her anger disappeared. "Where did I go wrong?" she whispered.

"Mom, I am not a kid anymore. So stop treating me like one." I whispered intensely. I then stormed out of the room.


	5. Unknown

I busted the door to my room open.

"Mel, what ha-" Adam said, standing up.

I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. "Let's run away."

"What are you talking ab-"

Kiss.

"Mel, talk to m-"

Kiss.

He held my face away from his. "Why don't we talk about this before acting on impulse?"

"I want to be spontaneous." I pleaded. "Nothing in my life has been spontaneous! Until you came…" Kiss. He returned this time.

"We'll go stay at the hotel Pierce is at." Adam breathed, not letting me go.

"Let's go. RIGHT now." I breathed.

"What about your things?" Adam asked, looking around my room.

I grabbed a pair of PJ shorts, an oversized t-shirt, and an assortment of underwear and bras. Shoving them in my guitar case, I said, "Let's go."

"Sure you won't miss this?" Adam asked, holding up my song book/journal. Blushing, I took it from him.

"You didn't read it, did you?"

He smiled lovingly. "No, honey, and I won't unless you ask."

Picking up my guitar case, he led me out of my room. I could hear my mom crying, talking on the phone with my dad.

"What can I do, Colin?" she cried hysterically.

Adam saw me pause to listen to Mom. Stopping in the doorway, he asked, "Are you SURE about this?"

My focus went back and forth between Adam and my mother's sobs. I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, "Let's get out of here."

A little hesitant, he held the front door open for me. There was a yellow taxi in my driveway.

"Called earlier.." Adam mumbled. "Thought I'd be fleeing for my life after your mother had the broom!"

"Curse you for making me happy, Mr. Lambert." I purred.

"Now, now, don't bring your claws out yet, kitty. Save it for later." He grinned, giving me the eyes and moving my hand to his glambulge.

I shivered. Sitting in the cab, I had time to think. My mother's sobs echoed in my head. I leaned my head on Adam's shoulder.

"Should we turn around, love?" Adam asked, concerned. He rubbed my back.

"N-No." I lightly sobbed.

He kissed me gently and held me as I cried. Cried for the path I decided to venture onto. Cried for my family. Cried for my innocence. Cried for the dreams that were slowly becoming reality.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go, Mr. Lambert. Wadesly Hotel." The cab driver said.

"Thank you." Adam whispered, paying the driver.

"Oh, Mr. Lambert, could I get an autograph for my daughter, Evie? She loves you." The driver said.

"Sure." Adam laughed. I heard the scrawling of a pen on paper. "There you are."

"Thanks a million!" the driver said. Adam shushed him. "Have a nice evening." he whispered.

"You, too." Adam whispered back. "Mel? Mel, darling, we're here."

"Okay." I answered groggily.

Suddenly, he picked me up and carried me to the hotel, kicking the cab door closed behind him.

"Joint room reservation for Lambert and Naxben?" he asked politely.

"One moment, please." The man at the desk said. Tapping keys on the computer, he said, "Ah, yes, Mr. Lambert, Mr. Naxben has been awaiting your arrival. You are in room 69S."

I giggled a bit at our room number. Adam spun me around in his arms.

"Have a nice stay." The man said, grinning.

"Thank you." Adam answered as he carried me down the hall to the elevator.

"Hmm, I've never been carried up an elevator before." I said, dazed.

"Don't be skerd." He said, mockingly. We kissed. The electricity appeared to flicker as our tongues danced together as one.

"I'm not skerd." I breathed.

*Ding*

Ride's over. Putting me down, he playfully led me down the hall, hands on my hips. If I started going the wrong way, he'd squeeze my hips and I'd jump. After a while, we made it a game to see if I wouldn't jump. I lost.

"You're so ticklish." He laughed. "I find it adorable."

"You make it sound like you aren't." I said, turning toward him, putting my hands on his hips.

"You're good, I must say." He said, jokingly.

I squeezed his hips and he squirmed a little. "HA!"

"Darn it, you got me!" Adam said, both blushing and laughing.

"Yes! I have something over you now!" I giggled.

He swiped the key card and continued squeezing my sides until I fell over on the bed.

"You've got to keep this between us!" Adam said, now tickling my stomach. "If word gets out, I won't be able to go anywhere without being tickle-attacked."

I squee'd in laughter. "Uncle!"

He climbed on top of me, stopped tickling, and kissed me. Once again, our tongues danced in limbo as one. I ran my hands through his hair. He hummed "Glamorize" to me. My sense sharpened. He touched my leg and I almost screamed. His hand lingered around my lower region. My hand lingered around his.

A knock from inside the bathroom. "Adam? Mel? Is it safe for me to enter?" Pierce yelled jokingly.

"We'll finish later, baby." Adam smiled, rubbing the insides of my thighs, causing me to tremble.

Getting off of me, he let Pierce know he could come in.

"Hey, guys!" Pierce said happily. "Miss Melody." He said, kissing my hand.

Adam rolled his eyes.

"Hey, now, don't get jealous." Pierce kidded.

Adam laughed a little.

"Okay, so, I've got to talk to you about confidential stuff, Adam." Pierce said grimly. "Band stuff."

Adam's facial expression crumbled. "Copyrights…legal stuff?"

"Yeah…" Pierce answered.

"Alright, sounds fine to me, I guess." Adam replied. "Mel, darling, why don't you go get yourself a coffee from the café on the first floor? Here's some money." He said, handing me a neatly-folded wad of bills.

"Oh, I can't accept th-"

"Yes you can." Adam replied, smiling at me as he and Pierce went through the bathroom into Pierce's room.

I sighed and walked to the elevator, key card in hand. The sinking feeling in my stomach was intense as the elevator dropped. I pinched myself. Yep, I'm awake. But is this a dream or a nightmare?


	6. Warnings

"You're a new face." The lady at the café said to me. "What's your name, child?"

"Melody. I'm staying with Lambert and Naxben." I answered.

"Oh…" the lady said. The tone in her voice indicated that she knew something I didn't know.

I tried to ignore it.

"Uhh….Can I get a coffee?" I asked. The silence and tension in the air had to be broken.

"Yes, right away." The lady answered, turning her back to me. She walked back to the kitchen. She pushed the door so hard that it swung forward and back a few times. Then she came back. Sliding my mug across the counter, she looked at me with pity in her eyes.

Okay, enough. "I'm sorry….Alesha, is there something you need to tell me?" I asked, reading her name tag.

She sighed. "Mel, girl, if you don't know then it's not my place to tell you."

"Know WHAT?" I asked, impatiently.

"I'll just say that I've spent my fair share of time in NYC clubs." She said.

I felt anger boiling inside. Gulping the rest of my coffee, I stomped out of the café.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, child." Alesha yelled after me.

What was that all about? Why would I care if she had been to NYC clubs? Why would that concern me? The elevator stopped on my floor. I slowly walked down the hall, swiped the card key, and walked in the door to hear the shower running. Must be Adam.

Lying down on the bed, I look at the ceiling. Despite my caffeine intake, I fell asleep, Alesha's warning spiraling through my head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why am I back at my house? Where's the hotel?

"It's not you, it's me." He replied hollowly.

Wait, I've been through this before…Have I? Oh, Adam. He's in so much pain.

"I'm sorry for prying. I'll just let you go."

What am I saying? I can change things. Get to know him quicker….Get there faster…

"The tour is done." He said.

I know, darling, I know.

"Monte and Tommy said they were done." He continued. "Said it's too much hype for them. They're sick of people seeing Citizen Vein as a one man show."

"Oh, Adam."

"They think fame has changed me." He said. "I'm still the same Adam, though…At least I think I am…I don't even know who I am anymore."  
But I'm not crying. I'm not shaking his shoulders, snapping him out of his suicidal thoughts.

He reached into his pocket. "The stress is too much right now, Mel. Citizen Vein….going back…it was a last resort for me…Not being signed anywhere, falling off the radar…Nobody even came to Upright Cabaret to hear me…" He opened his pocket knife.

"Oh…" I said. OH? ADAM, NO! COME ON, TALK!

Recklessness filled his eyes. Pulling me into a kiss, he said. "Close your eyes. You don't need to see this."

I said nothing. NO! Adam, STOP! DON'T DO THIS! Screams filled my being, but were trapped inside. My mouth felt as if it was wired shut.

To my horror, he clenched his jaw together and put the pocket knife to his main vein. Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "I'm sorry.", and pushed the blade deep into his flesh. Dragging it slowly upward, he traced his vein. Grimacing, he closed his eyes, accepting the pain that will ultimately lead to his death.

All I could do was watch. I watched him tear his flesh, dangerously close to his bone. I watched his precious blood pour out onto his skinny jeans. I watched the struggle in his eyes- internal and external. I gave up trying to scream, because I knew there was no hope. Adam would be gone soon.

Growing dizzy, the last thing I could focus on was the Eye of Horus on Adam's un-mutilated wrist. It glared at me, taunting me with its inner meaning. All focus left me. Eyes blurred on the sight of Adam's blood, I was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screaming. Shrill, high-pitched. Where are the police?! Will anybody help her? The screaming continued. Crying added to the screams. Somebody, please, help her! She could be in danger!

I shuddered at what had just happened to me. Adam….is he okay? Oh, dear Lord, Adam!

The screams continued, now shouting for someone. Shouting for Adam….Oh, it's me.

"Mel, baby, I'm right here. Can you hear me?" A voice said.

My sobs intensified. "Adam…Oh, Adam." was all I could manage to choke out.

"I'm here, love, it's okay." He said, cradling me as I sobbed into his chest.


End file.
